


Feel You From The Inside

by Vera



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Juvenilia, M/M, messagefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-01-01
Updated: 1998-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair negotiate their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel You From The Inside

"So, no anal sex then, Chief?"

Blair wished he was better at reading Jim's face. Did Jim want it? He'd never wanted to do it himself. But what if Jim really wanted to? Would it be a problem for them? He wasn't sure what the right answer was. No, he was sure; the truth is the right answer, more often than not.

"Jim, I'd rather we didn't, if that's ok with you."

Jim smiled, looking nothing so much as very relieved.

"Thank God." He chuckled. "It's not that you don't have, you know, a great ass, Blair," he wiggled his eyebrows. "But, I... I just don't think it's me."

They sat shoulder to shoulder on the couch, silent for a moment, not looking at each other.

"Blair?"

"Yes, Jim."

"When you say 'not in to penetrative sex'," he sounded a little embarrassed, though Blair couldn't imagine what about now, "do you mean, ah, all sorts of penetration?"

Blair was way ahead of him, "You mean blow jobs?"

Jim nodded, his cheeks flushing.

"Giving or receiving?" Blair wanted to know.

Jim's eyes changed, darkened, he took a deep breath; Blair felt Jim's shoulder move next to his. Suddenly, more than anything, he wanted to rip Jim's clothes off and eat him whole. He started to move to the floor, hands going to Jim's fly.

Jim caught his hand, "No."

"No?" Blair's eyebrows nearly flew off his forehead in disbelief, his jaw dropped.

Jim smiled again, a slow, sexy, shy smile and pushed Blair back to lie on the couch. "Allow me."

"Well, alrighty Jim. If you insist."

**Author's Note:**

> Written some time in 1998 and probably never posted, this snippet was likely a response to a SENAD discussion on anal sex, its equivalence to vaginal sex in some slash fiction, and the prevalence of anal sex as a sex practice in slash fan fiction compared to its place in the sex lives of non-fictional people. I don't remember the discussion, but the content of my story tells me it happened!


End file.
